degrasssifandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Matlin
Maya Matlin is a new freshman (Grade 9) in the second half of Season 11. Maya, who has been living in Katie's accomplished shadow her entire life, is ready to carve out an identity of her own when she comes to Degrassi. While Katie is in to karate and journalism, Maya loves music, and like so many students before her, she decides to start her own rock band. Unafraid to speak her mind and not interested in gaining popularity, this freshman often finds herself in detention. She is friends with Zig Novak and on somewhat good terms with Tori Santamaria. Maya is portrayed by Olivia Scriven. Character History Season 11 In Underneath It All (1), Maya is first seen in Marisol's car along with older sister, Katie. Katie gives Maya advice and tells her to try to have fun in Degrassi. While looking for the music classroom, Maya runs into Zig Novak, and agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend while he avoids the flirtatious attention of his classmates. The two introduce themselves and Zig invites Maya to The Dot after school. Maya apologizes to Ms. Oh for being late to class and picks up the Cello to play. She over hears Tori and Tristan talking about Zig and asks if they are friends. The two reply and tells Maya to stay away from Zig. Maya is then left confused. While waiting for Katie to pick her up, Maya is on Zig's Facerange page and closes it when Katie notices. Katie tells her not to listen to the gossip and give Zig a chance. At The Dot, Maya asks Zig about the rumors and he tells her about his relationship with Tori. The next day in music class, Maya is confronted by Tori, who spits on her from her trombone. Maya and Tori get into a fight and are sent to Principal Simpson. Maya tells Mr. Simpson that Tori is just jealous. Maya then agrees to help Tori, unknowingly getting them back together. Maya then realizes how much she may actually like Zig. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2) , Maya catches Katie sneaking pills from their mom’s bottles and promises to not tell on Katie. She just needs to make it through her try out and then she’ll stop taking the pills. Trivia *She is the second Maya in the Degrassi Franchise, the first being Maya Goldberg. *She will become friends with Tori Santamaria, as confirmed by Alex Steele on her Tumblr. However, they have initially started off as rivals. *She has a crush on Zig Novak. *She plays the cello. *Her Twitter Quotes *Maya (first line; Underneath It All): "Yep, and there's 199 more just like it 'till summer." Katie: "Maya, I know you wanted to go to an arts school, but I promise that you'll like it here." Maya: "Is that an order?" Katie: "Don't worry, you'll have friends in no time." *Maya: "Is high school always this complicated?" Katie: "At least." *"You scoundrel!" *"You were with Bethany, weren't you?!" *"I'd tell them to eat my bow..." *"It's a good thing our house is already wheelchair accessible." Category:Degrassi Characters